


This

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something of a letter from Anakin to Victor; some time after too many drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This

**Author's Note:**

> Another Death Battle inspired pairing.

We were never supposed to be like this.

 

This was never supposed to be like this.

 

When you took your first punch- no, when we took our first drinks, we were supposed to be having a good time. Just two men, taking over the world together.

 

Then we agreed to start hitting each other. We were drunk on scotch and whiskey without much ice.

 

Somehow we got close. The smell of someones breath made the other smash our lips together; I can't remember who did that; who started that fiasco.

 

When you were on top of me, Victor, pressing your face against mine, it was a battle. An all out war as to who could get unclothed first; who could release themselves first. We both wanted to win. It was why we were in business: nobody wanted to compete with us.

 

But when we competed against each other; it wasn't a new experience. I'd done it before in college when I was “Little Ani from down the hall”, but never since then. The amount of life that surged through me that night was intense, and my fifty-five years couldn't recount any other time that was like that.

 

When you started rubbing your groin into mine, I started rubbing back out of lust and desire. I couldn't help it, as inebriated as I was and as surprising the encounter was.

 

I came first, therefore winning the war. You didn't want to lose too badly. When you came in second, you just rubbed it between us and kept kissing me.

 

Then you'd realized what you'd done. What WE had done. You panicked. You panicked and ran.

 

We had sex. I'll admit that we had sex that night.

 

Now I don't know where you are. Nobody does. I don't even know if the address I'm sending this to is good. But our company needs you, Victor. I need you.

 

I need you more than you can believe right now. So come back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why? Burn victims with masks. I'm a bad person and I won't pretend I'm not.


End file.
